


Dealing With Feelings

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ronan tries to deal with *shudder* his feelings. For one of his best friends too, no less. Meanwhile Gansey and Noah look on in amusement. Because how could they miss something like this?Oneshot/drabble





	Dealing With Feelings

Ronan Lynch was screaming the Murder Squash song. At the top of his lungs too, no less. 

Noah watched him from a distance with a little frown. "Uh," he said finally to Gansey, who was hanging out next to him. "Is he okay? Should I be worried or something?" Knowing Ronan, it was actually a decent question.

Gansey shook his head. "No, he's just dealing with his emotions for Adam."

Ah, not like that was anything new. "What'd he do this time?"

"Adam leaned in and he said 'try me'." said Gansey. 

Oh no... Noah continued. "Why was that so bad?" There had to be more.

Gansey coughed and looked sheepish. "...Ronan responded with, 'I'd love to'."

Noah looked sheepish too. 

In the distance Ronan just screamed louder. 


End file.
